


Glass Dolphins

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [110]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: more like HUNKules: I wanted to learn it !! for you !! of course you know memore like HUNKules: everything I do is for you !!johnn: OOoOOooOH NO YOU DONT GET TO LEARN A WHOLE LANGUAGE AND THEN MAKE ME CRY ON THE BOARDWALK





	Glass Dolphins

**little lion** : ok so what you are telling me right now

 **little lion** : is that,,,,wHEN I GET MAD

 **little lion** : THAT HUGH THINKS ITS C U T E

 **more like HUNKules** : nO I'm s ay i ng that when you get mad AT HUGH he starts to feel all weird and apologetic and then begins admiring your parenting skills which eventually builds into him saying, and I quote, ""if I ever get remarried, I would want it to be someone like that"" and saying that I got lucky by finding you

 **more like HUNKules** : aw my little love is pouty

 **little lion** : hE IS NO T

 **little lion** : why can't john be the little love he is the Little Love

 **johnn** : bc you're softer than me and cuter

 **little lion** : uHHhH false?? you cute as hell but if I did have to pick a word to describe you it'd probably be handsome so I understand and my argument is invalid moving ON

 **little lion** : BACK TO THE HUGH THING

 **little lion** : YOU EXPLAINED TO HIM THAT I AM OFF LIMITS RIGHT

 **little lion** : BC I DONT WANT TO AND ITS GROSS RIGHT

 **more like HUNKules** : yes my love

 **little lion** : mgnmgn what is with the pet names

 **laf** : is our hercules Jealous

 **laf** : or worried?? honey

 **more like HUNKules** : no!! hugh said I got lucky with you

 **more like HUNKules** : and I just !! I did I'm feeling very sappy for pasta house tonight

 **johnn** : herculeS !!

 **more like HUNKules** : !! I just !! I look at you and I think about how much I love you and bitch !! I'm emotional

 **laf** : hERCULES

 **more like HUNKules** : you look so beautiful

 **more like HUNKules** : do I ever tell you how beautiful you are

 **laf** : all the time love

 **little lion** : can we talk about lafayette for a hot minute though

 **more like HUNKules** : yes I love them very much

 **johnn** : OOh I'm back and here to tALK about LAFAYETTE what a wonderful spouse o mine

 **laf** : you're out to kill me

 **little lion** : whenever I start to think about all the ways I want to talk about how beautiful and amazing lafayette is, I just get the overwhelming urge to kiss every inch of their body but MAYBE that's just me

 **laf** : kiss me for real first, and then we can talk about that later, when I'm not about to cry bc I can see john typing like his damn life depends on it and I am afraid

 **johnn** : uGH !!! lafayette is just so !! we've used beautiful like twenty times but like !! they're stUNNING and SO FUCKING AMAZING INSIDE AND OUT !! and like wow whenever I think of lafayette it's like a whole waterfall of words just comes with it bc from the moment ya meet them you're like WOW !! they're stunning I enjoy their face very much !! and then you get to know them and they get comfortable with you and all of a sudden you're sitting in a park with them and they're talking about this dream they had and how it might be a premonition about ghosts and you're like wow lafayette is literally so multi-faceted with so many fucking !! complex emotions and thoughts that you will never be able to completely understand and I am so lucky to love them and wow !! just !! not to idolize lafayette or anything but wow I love them so !!

 **laf** : honey,,,,babe,,,,my love light soul and divinity my dearest,,,,,

 **johnn** : god how did I get lucky enough to find you

 **little lion** : THE CHANCES OF US BEING HERE RIGHT NOW

 **little lion** : LITERALLY SUCH A SKINNY LEGEND ITS UNBELIEVABLE

 **little lion** : FOUR PEOPLE BORN IN FOUR DIFFERENT COUNTRIES WITH COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LIFE EXPERIENCES, SOCIAL STATUSES, aND DREAMS, JUST !! SOME HOW FUCKING GET OUT OF OUR RESPECTIVE AREAS THAT ARE NOWHERE NEAR OUR COLLECTIVE COLLEGE, AND YOU ALL MEET ME, AND I INTRODUCE YOU TO EACH OTHER AND YOU ACTUALLY L I K E EACH OTHER !!! AND THEN SOMEHOW, WE ALL

 **little lion** : FOUR ENTIRE WHOLE PEOPLE

 **little lion** : ONE OF WHICH IS ME

 **little lion** : FALL IN L O VE WITH EACH OTHER, AND DESPITE IT TAKING US FOREVER, WE GOT TOGETHER, AND WE GOT MARRIED!! AND THEN WE DID IT AGAIN BUT DIFFERENT!! AND NOW WE HAVE CHILDREN AND THEYRE SO HAPPY AND IM SO HAPPY THAT WE'RE SO HAPPY AND !! I NEED A HUG

 **more like HUNKules** : mY BABE

 **laf** : I love you all so much

 **more like HUNKules** : marie-joseph paul yves gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette I love you more than anything else in the entire world and the fact that the universe and everything in it somehow aligned itself to allow me to meet you not only astounds me every single day, but every single second I get to know that I love you and that that love is returned to me not only once but three times over just !! takes my breath away every time I think about it

 **little lion** : hjsdhs ""my wedding vows were the only poetic thing I've ever written"" ""I have no idea what you mean when you say I buss out poems all the time like !! I swear the only poem I've ever written was my wedding vows and those don't even count"" THIS IS AN OFFICIAL CEASE AND DESIST

 **laf** : HERC!! U !! LES!!

 **johnn** : FUCKING ZERO TO HERO

 **laf** : IN NO TIME FLAT

 **johnn** : Z E R O T O H E R O

 **little lion** : JUST!! LIKE!! THAT!!

 **more like HUNKules** : IS IT S O WRONG TO HAVE A HEART

 **little lion** : I swear I'm gonna get to pasta house and steal your menu and yoU won't get to know anything about the wine list aND THEREFORE will not know if they have the kinds of wines that don't make you tired and give you headaches

 **little lion** : IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT

 **johnn** : watching alex jokingly threaten to kill hercules and then delete it and type that is performance art

 **little lion** : I love him and I still can't find it in the endless pit of love I have for hercules, eSPECIALLY right now, when he's busting out poems like it's no fuckin deal, to threaten him

 **more like HUNKules** : I love alex's is that what you want threats I'm sobbing

 **little lion** : IM SERIOUS

 **laf** : ""when he's bussin out poems like it's no fuckin deal"" alex you literally once stopped us in the middle of making dinner to write a poem about US MAKING DINNER and like,,,familial values,,,,or whatever

 **little lion** : you have that poem framed in our kitchen don't oR WHATEVER ME

 **little lion** : ALSO I AM ENTIRELY AWARE OF MY POETIC TENDENCIES, HERCULES HOWEVER IS N OT AND HE NEEDS TO F E S S U P

 **more like HUNKules** : fiNE SOMETIMES I GET POETIC ABT YOU THATS NOT A C R I M E

 **more like HUNKules** : A L S O HOW COULD I NOT Y'ALL KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

 **little lion** : YES!!!!!! JUSTICE!!!! WE HAVE JUSTICE!!!!

 **johnn** : oH you're kissin him

 **johnn** : cute af but stop please our children and in-laws are here

 **little lion** : he's just so lovely we're lucky af

 **laf** : yes we are

 **more like HUNKules** : stop I'm blushin

 **johnn** : truly the cutest

 **more like HUNKules** : stOP

\---

 **frances** : why did you ask me why I let james and francis in the bathroom while I'm in the shower like I'm not Also there when They're in the shower

 **theodosia the Second** : I have so many questions first of all why this group chat

 **frances** : I'm literally not even reading group title names I just want pASAT

 **theodosia the Second** : second of all why Do you let them in the bathroom

 **frances** : I like them in there and we plan outfits

 **pip pip doodly doo** : bc you're my Sister and they are my weird brothers-in-law

 **france eyes** : thanks

 **james** : delighted to be given a title of such high esteem

 **pip pip doodly doo** : hmmm, the sass paints a beautiful picture of why exactly my sister dates you

 **frances** : hoW FAR AWAY IS PASTA HOUSE

 **frances** : also francis and james have so many other amazing qualities that I love them for how dare you

 **frances** : what if I said the reason you love theo bc she told you she liked your outfits even when you wear the bowling shoes casually

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I HOW DARE I CNAT

 **anastasie** : frances he's literally stuttering over Text Message what have you done

 **frances** : rip pip

 **theodosia the Second** : he's typing a Lot but it's just letters it's not words

 **pip pip doodly doo** : HW DHDH A KHDKAHS A DSDNA DHSA SIKJHDQ HYTRtaW WHSIT IF AI DGSAD GIHSdjGASDG

 **frances** : H A

 **pip pip doodly doo** : HWO DAR E YOU

 **frances** : Y OU SAID I WAS DATING FRANCIS AND JAMES BC OF THEIR SASS

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ,,,,STILL

 **pip pip doodly doo** : AND THE BOWLING SHOES ARE F I N E WHEN WORN WITH MOVIE THEATER CARPET SHIRTS SO FUCK YOU

 **theodosia the Second** : hgghghkghg pip is so fucking HANDSOME

 **james** : are you crying

 **theodosia the Second** : YEAH I doNT KNOW WHY I WASNT EVEN FEELING LIKE CRYING

 **theodosia the Second** : I JUST !! LOVE PHILIP DID Y'ALL KNOW

 **pip pip doodly doo** : theo omg

 **france eyes** : theomg

 **pip pip doodly doo** : goodbye

 **theodosia the Second** : I am in loVE with you

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I'm literally wearing a ring you Got Me I am a Tad Aware my love

 **pip pip doodly doo** : also I love you too!! smsmsm !! I can't wait to be at pasta house w you and get to hold hands while eating PASTA and also drinking bomb af shirley temples omg they're so good

 **anastasie** : speAKING OF PASTA HOUSE HOW FAR AWAY IS IT

 **frances** : uncle hugh said about fifteen more minutes

 **anastasie** : UGHGH I'm STARVING

 **frances** : mood

 **frances** : also pip das cute

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I meaN i t

 **theodosia the Second** : I'm gonna make out with you for a quick minute

 **pip pip doodly doo** : !! yay

\---

 **little lion** : hello loves

 **macaroni fUCK** : heLLO ALEX CANT TALK MY PINEAPPLE CAKE IS BURNGING

 **little lion** : ooOh I want pineapple cake

 **macaroni fUCK** : sUNDAY

 **jmadzzz** : I love thomas so much but lucy and jane are fighting outside of an ice cream shop and my soul is leaving my body

 **little lion** : HDJSD

 **jmadzzz** : unrelated to This conversation, we are NOT getting a dog for like at LEAST five years

 **jmadzzz** : I can't do it

 **little lion** : can we get fuckign GOLDFISH

 **macaroni fUCK** : WHY

 **macaroni fUCK** : oh my god I just tasted my pineapple cake and made a Noise

 **macaroni fUCK** : my breath was taken away I'm

 **little lion** : you are Embarrassing but aT THE SAME TIME GOLDFISH ARE CUTE AND I WANT FIFTY

 **little lion** : REALISTICALLY IM AWARE THAT THAT IT WOULD TAKE A 500+ GALLON FISH TANK TO HOUSE FIFTY GOLDFISH BUT AT THE SAME TIME NEW HOUSE

 **jmadzzz** : first of all no, bc my children are still fighting over fucking liP B A L M outsiDE OF An iCE CREAM SH O P, and I do not have time to elaborate on Why we cannot get fifty small fickle children when collectively we already have five less fickle children

 **macaroni fUCK** : whY are they fighting over lip balm

 **jmadzzz** : oh my fucking god it's apparently jane's but lucy took it out of their little organized case of lip balm suPPOSEDLY without asking hOWEVER lucy is saying she DID ask jane about taking her lip balm and jane SAID YES but then lucy dropped the BOMBSHELL that this is the lip balm jane stole from her moNTHS ago and that she shouLDNT EVEN H A V E TO ASK to take something that is rightfully hers, so now they're trying to fucking find receipts

 **jmadzzz** : LITERAL ACTUAL RECEIPTS

 **jmadzzz** : AND DEDUCE WHOS FUCKING LIP BALM THIS WAS O R I G I N A L L Y

 **jmadzzz** : AND THERES INITIALS WRITTEN ON THE BOTTOM BUT THEY LOOK LIKE BOTH A CAPITAL J AND A LOWERCASE L BC ITS IN CURSIVE AND LIKE IM SO SCARED BC WHAT IF THIS IS SECRETELY M Y LIP BALM AND I JUST FORGOT I BOUGHT IT

 **macaroni fUCK** : oH my god

 **little lion** : why can't you just ?? say it's yours and then Take It

 **jmadzzz** : I love you

 **little lion** : I'm

 **jmadzzz** : oh my god I have the lip balm we are coming home

 **macaroni fUCK** : yaY !! I'm frosting ask if they want cherries on this

 **jmadzzz** : ew but jane said yes

 **macaroni fUCK** : hmm,,,,I'll leave it but the cherries are here for jane

 **little lion** : havin real big dreams abt thomas and hercules being my baking husbands and me eating so much cake batter and pie filling that I die

 **jmadzzz** : what kind of dream is that

 **little lion** : uHHh a good one?? I love food and I Love hercules and thomas

 **jmadzzz** : ,,,,fair

 **macaroni fUCK** : uHHh I demand payment for cake

 **little lion** : I will kiss you like a miLLion times

 **macaroni fUCK** : transaction complete

 **jmadzzz** : hJG

 **little lion** : do You have to pay for cakes

 **jmadzzz** : no bc one time he made a cake and lit the oven on fire bc he fell asleep and folks That is why we had to move houses

 **jmadzzz** : I am the one who fouND HIM

 **little lion** : OH MY GOD

 **macaroni fUCK** : now I am careful and try to keep myself busy so it Doesn't happen again

 **jmadzzz** : we're hOME

 **macaroni fUCK** : !! my love and my babes !! one of my favorite sights !!

 **little lion** : aW

 **macaroni fUCK** : oh my god how much did you spend

 **macaroni fUCK** : this is like fifty bags whAT

 **jmadzzz** : OH LIKE THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS IDK

 **little lion** : on HWAT

 **jmadzzz** : THEY LIKE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING E A R L Y I DONT KNOW WHY BUT AS THEIR FATHER I HAVE TO SUPPORT THEIR DREAMS AND HELP THEM GET STUFF DONE BC THEY CANT DRIVE AND DONT HAVE JOBS

 **macaroni fUCK** : does ana get paid for her internship at washington's??

 **little lion** : ye bc we wanted her to get a summer job and bc I am amazing at budgeting, there was Enough Money to add her to the payroll without changing anything else !!

 **jmadzzz** : look at our money husband go

 **little lion** : yeehaw

 **little lion** : also why

 **macaroni fUCK** : I was just wondering

 **macaroni fUCK** : jane wants a job @ target doing the Heavy Lifting so she won't have to talk to people but idk if it was Too Soon

 **jmadzzz** : he's crying

 **macaroni fUCK** : they were literally like four yesterday

 **jmadzzz** : you say that like they're the same age

 **macaroni fUCK** : they're like t h ir t y now

 **jmadzzz** : 13 and 15

 **little lion** : OK BUT THIS IS A MOOD FRANCES GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL TWO MONTHS AGO AND I SWEAR TO GOD I DO NOT REMEMBER HER EVER AGING PAST SEVEN

 **little lion** : aw I loved frances' seventh birthday tho it was the first party I ever got to throw for my children and it was just her and we had like !! other people there like her friends from school and family and I had to leave at one point to go get more cups and john had to hold me in the back seat of our car bc I was crying bc I was so happy and we didn't get back until like half an hour later and we were accUSED by our SPOUSES of fuCKING IN THE BACKSEAT OF THE C A R

 **jmadzzz** : iM

 **macaroni fUCK** : oH OKAY SURE MR. ""I ALMOST HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR SEVERE DEHYDRATION BC I WAS TOO EXCITED SETTING UP A BIRTHDAY PARTY I FORGOT TO HYDRATE AND THEN CRIED FOR TWO HOURS WATCHING OUR LITERAL CHILD HAVE FUN""

 **jmadzzz** : jane was so tiny then, I love them sm

 **little lion** : why are we so emotional abt our children rn I'm going to paSTA HOUSE

 **macaroni fUCK** : if jane and lucy ever date people I'm gonna need alex to help me so hard

 **macaroni fUCK** : he has oodles of self control and I cried yesterday bc our cactus looked cute and what am I supposed to do w that skill

 **macaroni fUCK** : jane brought her friend over last week to talk abt the summer tutoring thing she does and I literally thought it was so nice and cool that she has friends she's willing to bring here I forgot how to read

 **little lion** : you did nOT YOU CA L L E D ME WHEN THAT HAPPENED

 **jmadzzz** : WHERE WAS I

 **macaroni fUCK** : HELPING LUCY PLAN FOR THAT THING YOU WONT TELL ME ABOUT

 **jmadzzz** : heehaw you're right

 **little lion** : HDSJDH HEEHAW

 **little lion** : wow I love you both !! but I have to go !! pasta house is noW AND PASTA HOUSE IS M E

 **little lion** : OH !! ALSO !! WE MIGHT BE GOING TO DISNEY NEXT YEAR INSTEAD OF THE BEACH AS A GRAD PRESENT FOR PIP AND!! YOUR INVITATION TO COM EWITH US IS STILL EXTENDED THINK ABT THAT PLEASE !!

 **jmadzzz** : WHAT

\---

 **johnn** : alex is an adult, I am aware of this and see him as nothing less than his actual age and am entirely aware that he is 42 and independent and mature however

 **johnn** : his little round face?? precious. who decided it was good for me to sit across from him.

 **little lion** : me bc your high cheekbones and cute lil smile keep my heart beating

 **laf** : ew, stop

 **laf** : no wait don't kiss me

 **more like HUNKules** : this is unfair I am next to john and can't reach lafayette

 **more like HUNKules** : also my toes are numb bc of the air conditioning in here and I'm fucking freezing

 **johnn** : I thougHT IT WAS JUST ME OH MY GOD IM SO COLD

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm gonna put my arm around you bc I love you, I want you to be warm, and I want to be warm From you

 **johnn** : will do my beautiful chest pillow husband

 **more like HUNKules** : you're unbelievable

 **little lion** : HSJDH

\---

 **anastasie** : do you think laf would let me have a sip of their wine

 **pip pip doodly doo** : why do you Want One

 **anastasie** : idk I'm curious they usually only let me have wine on thanksgiving and christmas

 **france eyes** : what the fuck

 **frances** : we have ""cool parents" who let us drink wine you should come over for thanksgiving and or christmas and we can get tipsy in a controlled environment

 **pip pip doodly doo** : it's like half a glass we're allowed to have

 **anastasie** : pip you are the reason we are cut off

 **theodosia the Second** : DETAILS

 **pip pip doodly doo** : NO

 **frances** : HE DRANK HIS WHOLE GLASS IN TWO SECONDS AND STARTED SPILLING FAMILY SECRETS THAT OUR PARENTS D ID NT WANT TO KNOW AND THINGS LIKE CHRISTMAS PRESENT PLANS AND THE FUCKING PR OJECT WE WERE PLANNING TO MAKE FOR IT

 **anastasie** : AND IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD TOO BUT NOOOOOO

 **pip pip doodly doo** : IT WAS A FIVE FEET TALL AND WE WOULDNT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HIDE IT ANYWAY

 **frances** : WELL NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW

 **james** : do you think if we actually came to your house your parents would let Us, two people who are not related and not their children, drink alcohol in Their House

 **theodosia the Second** : they had to ask my parents before they let me do it but ya they would

 **pip pip doodly doo** : bc your dad is scary but your mom is cool but they are both willing to murder My dad if the circumstances permit it

 **theodosia the Second** : tru

 **james** : ???? would they have to get permission from my parents

 **anastasie** : you're basically their fourth kid at this point

 **anastasie** : in a not weird way

 **james** : hmmm

 **frances** : she right she right but maybe not so uhHH

 **frances** : you can sneak sips of mine

 **france eyes** : soOO I would have to ask My parents

 **frances** : I can persuade someone to pour me a fuLL glass, probably hercules, and we can all split it

 **france eyes** : bless

 **anastasie** : the wine glasses here are so big

 **anastasie** : and this is Disgusting I hate it

 **pip pip doodly doo** : why what is it

 **anastasie** : the grOss wine that hercules likes bc it doesn't make his head feel like death itself is munchin away @ his skull

 **anastasie** : it tastes like cough medicine who wants some

 **frances** : first of all that wine is good second of all not anyone here pass it Back

 **james** : the fact that your parents just Let you do this is Terrifying to me

 **france eyes** : I love you

 **james** : you're wild

 **france eyes** : wiLDLY in love with you oui oui

 **frances** : oh my god

 **pip pip doodly doo** : also !! again !! we have ""Cool Parents""

 **anastasie** : when they're not being embarrassing or Gross

 **frances** : tru

 **james:** aw

 **james** : also !! I love you too francis I didn't say it back

 **france eyes** : I love you most !! I lvoe you both sm

 **frances** : do you think par and dads would let me bring james and francis to the big family dinner thing we're havin on thursday

 **frances** : I mean,,,thomas and james are basically becoming our step dads they have to meet them at some point

 **theodosia the Second** : thomas and james are marrying Alex right??

 **theodosia the Second** : and their daughter is lucy madison?? who likes to come into my museum and we talk abt the boats

 **james** : philip just got like heart eyes 20 times over

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I lovE her and you can !! call me pip

 **james** : I'm more comfortable with philip if you're okay w that??

 **pip pip doodly doo** : that's fine!! I'm just reminding ya

 **pip pip doodly doo** : also I love theo sm look at her fuckin chasin her dreams and making my heart stutter on the daILY

 **anastasie** : if you're not hyperbolizing you need to see a fucking doctor

 **theodosia the Second** : he Better be and also !! what's lucy's sibling's (??) name they come to pick her up sometimes but I only met them once

 **pip pip doodly doo** : !! jane !! she/they pronouns love

 **theodosia the Second** : right !! ty I wasn't sure if it was both

 **theodosia the Second** : they're so nice one time thomas was late bc there was a car accident on the way there and I stayed with lucy so she didn't like,,,Die,,,and him and james bought me ice cream to thank me and also gave me 12 dollars bc I was sitting there for like an hour

 **anastasie** : tf they never give me money

 **pip pip doodly doo** : bc they're our step dads and You can scam money out of pops

 **anastasie** : WOW LOOK OUR FOOD IS HERE

 **pip pip doodly doo** : WOW OK DE N Y MY ACCUSATION

\---

 **theodosia the Second** : ok this cheesecake is twelve dollars I feel so bad

 **pip pip doodly doo** : my love,,,,,

 **theodosia the Second** : if I give your parents money for my food will they take it

 **pip pip doodly doo** : probably not

 **pip pip doodly doo** : they like to buy things and they Told your Parents that they would take care of you, bc we live in a four income household and they can afford it, so there are no worries

 **theodosia the Second** : still

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I love you

 **pip pip doodly doo** : give me twelve dollars

 **theodosia the Second** : are you gonna give it to your parents??

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ye!! while they like Spending Money, they also understand Most things, so they'll get this

 **theodosia the Second** : thank you <3

 **pip pip doodly doo** : it's no problem!! I would do anything for you, esp esp if it's Soothing your Anxieties

 **theodosia the Second** : !! I love you so much !!

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I love you too!!

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : ???? why did you just drop twelve dollars on me ????

 **anastasie** : how were you That obvious about it

 **pip pip doodly doo** : theo feels bad bc cheesecake is expensive here and wanted to pay you back for it and I love her and refuse to let her suffer like this !!

 **little lion** : valid we accept this donation

 **pip pip doodly doo** : thANK

\---

 **little lion** : I love pasta house so much I don't even care that she was four hundred dollars

 **johnn** : you did not need to pay for it

 **little lion** : I used the fam credit card lmao

 **johnn** : god bless I love you so much I want to love you forever

 **little lion** : mmm we're married I love you so much

 **little lion** : I'm gonna kiss ya

 **little lion** : wAIT !! WE'RE GOING TO THE BOARDWALK RIGHT !!

 **laf** : yA!!

 **little lion** : WOOOOO

 **little lion** : I'm so excited!! I want to get french fries and also go into that little store that's always cold bc I WANT glass dolphins

 **johnn** : out of all the things you could've ended that sentence with

 **little lion** : they're cute I want 15

 **little lion** : hmm wait should I get five for my spouses, six for Me and my spouses, five for the Children, or eleven for All of us

 **little lion** : ,,,or I could buy dolphin wind chimes which comes in sets of eleven and that would be cute for when we move

 **laf** : we need to go shopping for francis for college like,,,More than we have

 **laf** : just a thought

 **laf** : also ye wind chimes

 **johnn** : we can go into that fancy jewelry store you like and look at earrings

 **laf** : !! yas !! and then I know the kids want to go the arcade so we can do that oR we can eat but we just had pasta house so like

 **more like HUNKules** : OH WE ARE G O I NG TO THE ARCADE AND I AM W IN N ING YOU STUFFED ANIMALS

 **little lion** : I want to ride on someone's shoulders!!

 **more like HUNKules** : my love !! I volunteer !!

 **little lion** : ,,,,responding with I love riding hercules is the first thing that comes to mind so uh

 **little lion** : ya!! I love riding hercules

 **more like HUNKules** : I hate you

 **little lion** : but you're still gonna let me ride you right ;^)

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm Not answering

 **little lion** : hmm well we're here now soOooOoO

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm getting on my knees in a non-sexual way climb on

 **little lion** : I'm gonna kiss your shoulders a little

 **laf** : CHILDREN AND IN-LAWS

 **laf** : WITHIN IMMEDIATE DISTANCE

 **little lion** : shhh they were Light Kisses

 **johnn** : he Made a Noise

 **little lion** : it was qUIET

 **more like HUNKules** : WE'RE NOT T A LKING ABOUT IT ALEX IS GIGGLING TALK ABOUT THAT

 **johnn** : he Is giggling and I Do love him

 **laf** : he's so high up there I love him sm

 **laf** : I want to kiss him but he's tall now and I can't reach him :^( this is homophobic

 **johnn** : JSJDHJKSH

 **little lion** : my back will start hurting in like 15 mins kiss each other in my absence

 **johnn** : !! ooh yes !! kiss me

 **laf** : I love you sm!!

\---

 **theodosia the Second** : your parents are so cute

 **theodosia the Second** : like look at em

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ok geNie, one wish

 **pip pip doodly doo** : say the word and your boyfriend is 5'10"

 **pip pip doodly doo** : uPON SEEING THIS @ MY PARENTS, ARE YOU AGREEING TO THE WISH

 **theodosia the Second** : yOU GETTING TALLER DOES NOT MEAN YOULL SUDDENLY GET A SHOULDER SPAN BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD ME

 **theodosia the Second** : IF ANYTHING YOULL ONLY GET TALLER IN YOUR LEGS AND THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO 60 PERCENT LEG TO 80 PERCENT LEG AND STILL REGULAR SHOULDERS

 **pip pip doodly doo** : yOU DONT KNOW THAT

 **theodosia the Second** : NEITHER DO YOU

 **theodosia the Second** : ALSO I CAN RIDE ON YOUR BACK LIKE WHAT DO I NEED YOUR SHOULDERS FOR

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ARIAL ATTACK ADVANTAGE

 **theodosia the Second** : NO

 **theodosia the Second** : ALOS WHY ARE WE HAVING AN ARGUMENT OVER A FUCKING HYPOTHETICAL GENIE

 **pip pip doodly doo** : wait

 **theodosia the Second** : PHILIP

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I,,,want crepes

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I'm too tired for the accent

 **theodosia the Second** : I love you

 **theodosia the Second** : also lafayette correcting you on your pronunciation of crepes is so cute

 **theodosia the Second** : and Now you're all speaking in french and I cannot understand

\---

 **theodosia the Second** : so

 **james** : my two years of french is not helping me at all here

 **france eyes** : mood I don't understand anything !!

 **anastasie** : learn french then

 **pip pip doodly doo** : tag yourself I'm hercules having to look away every time they say smth bc he doesn't want them to know he understands french

 **anastasie** : there is absolutely no way he is keeping this hidden past tonight he is definitely going to slip especially bc when we ask laf questions abt herc they ask him in french bc they think it's funny

 **frances** : are we abt to ruin this for our dad tho

 **pip pip doodly doo** : I mean,,,,we found out he has glasses and moved here from ireland this week why not just fuck it up

 **anastasie** : oh but are we gonna be evil

 **frances** : I'm doing it

 **theodosia the Second** : omg

 **james** : we're dating killers

 **france eyes** : omg they did it

 **theodosia the Second** : YOU DID IT

 **anastasie** : RUN BEFORE WE GET SC OLDED

 **france eyes** : HOW WOULD YOU GET SCOLDED

 **pip pip doodly doo** : THEY EXPLAIN HOW WHAT WE DID WAS MEAN OR WRONG AND LAFAYETTE HAS LIKE A LOOK THAT MAKES PEOPLE FEEL GUILTY AND ITS THE WORST LOOK YOU EVER WANT TO EXPERIENCE ITS SO BAD AND THEY DONT EVEN MEAN FOR IT TO BE BAD ITS JUST BAD ANYWAY

 **james** : THEN MAYBE DONT EXPOSE YOUR FATHER LIKE THIS

 **anastasie** : JHSJDHSJDHS KJDHS POPS JUMPED OFF OF HER CULES LEAP FROG STYLEIUEWHOSJH

\---

 **laf** : YOU CANT JUST RUN

 **johnn** : OUR OWN HUSBAND

 **little lion** : F R E N C H

 **laf** : DO WE EVEN KNOW YOU

 **more like HUNKules** : I wanted to learn it !! for you !! of course you know me

 **more like HUNKules** : everything I do is for you !!

 **johnn** : OOoOOooOH NO YOU DONT GET TO LEARN A WHOLE LANGUAGE AND THEN MAKE ME CRY ON THE BOARDWALK

 **laf** : MY FIRST LANGUAGE!!

 **little lion** : !!!!!

 **laf** : wHERE ARE YOU

 **more like HUNKules** : !! thE WEED SUPPLY STORE

 **little lion** : IM

 **more like HUNKules** : I KNEW IT HAD TO BE A PLACE YOU DONT GO IN

 **johnn** : COME OUT HERE PLEASE

 **more like HUNKules** : you look really cute outside the window

 **little lion** : HERCULES

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm cOMING

\---

 **hugh lowercase** : STOP

 **hugh lowercase** : WHAT IF YOUR CHILDREN SEE THIS!!!!!!!!!

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : you make out with thREE people outside a weed shop all of a sudden you're an ""embarrassment to your children""

 **hugh lowercase** : IT WAS GROSS AND THERE WAS TONGUE

 **more like HUNKules** : weLL SOMETIMES THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LEARN A WHOLE NEW LANGUAGE, ONE OF WHICH BEING YOUR SPOUSE'S FIRST LANGUAGE, AND THEN THEY FIND OUT BY SURPRISE WHILE THE CHILDREN ALL GO TO THE ARCADE AND THEN Y'ALL ARE BUYING CANDY IDK WHAT YOU EXPECTED

 **hugh lowercase** : NOT THAT??? JUST CRY OR BE HAPPY LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE

 **more like HUNKules** : SAYS THE MAN WHO, UPON MY HUSBAND ALMOST KILLING YOU, CONSIDERS THE RELAPSE OF A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD CRUSH AND MENTIONS OFFHANDEDLY WANTING TO MARRY ""SOMEONE LIKE"" HIM TO MY FACE

 **hugh lowercase** : YOU SAY TO YOUR FACE LIKE YOURE ONE OF THOSE POSSESSIVE STRAIGHT PEOPLE WHO GET MAD WHEN OTHER PEOPLE LIKE YOUR SIGNIF

 **more like HUNKules** : full stop alexander is married to five people I am the opposite of that person

 **more like HUNKules** : NAYWYA THIS IS VALID AND IM GOING TO GO WIN MY SIGNIFS THINGS AND THEN PROBABLY MAKE OUT WITH THEM MORE LATER

 **hugh lowercase** : STOP TELLING ME THINGS P L E A SE

\---

 **little lion** : hmmmmm

 **johnn** : hmmmmmmm

 **laf** : hmmmmmmmmm

 **more like HUNKules** : yes we can have sex when we get home

 **laf** : b l e s s

 **little lion** : ,,,,,,we can taLK IN F R EN CH

 **more like HUNKules** : yeah you need to kiss me again like rn

 **little lion** : ON IT

\---

 **laf** : come over here please

 **pip pip doodly doo** : oh god

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : I don't even care that my french secret is Known now

 **johnn** : you need work

 **more like HUNKules** : I am still taking the classes

 **little lion** : ??? WHEN THE FUCK ??? DO YOU TAKE CLASSES???? TO LEARN FRENCH????

 **more like HUNKules** : uHH tuesdays and thursdays @ 3 right after I pick the kids up

 **laf** : IM

 **laf** : yOUVE BEEN S N E A K IN G AR OUND ????

 **more like HUNKules** : to !! learn something !! for you!! bc everything I do is for you and our family

 **laf** : hmmm

 **laf** : are you struggling at all??

 **more like HUNKules** : with like de, du, d', des, etc. but I'll get it eventually

 **little lion** : !! can we help you !!

 **more like HUNKules** : if you !! want to !! I certainly won't object bc I love you

 **johnn** : yes!! oui !! I love you so much!! you're gonna be so good aT FRE NCH!!

 **more like HUNKules** : aH!!

 **little lion** : herCULES !!!  
  
\---

 **more like HUNKules** : never imagined watching my husband talk to an elderly woman about wind chimes shaped like dolphins would be relaxing

 **laf** : literally same I feel chill af rn

 **johnn** : this whole store has a very calming vibe to it w/ the all white color scheme and the glass animals and the soft beach music

 **johnn** : ughghgg I could live here

 **more like HUNKules** : mood but we need to go to the jewelry store

 **laf** : shh that's later sway with us

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm

 **more like HUNKules** : I swear to god if I wasn't your husband

\---  
  
**little lion** : I love my spouses but before we get to that

 **little lion** : how are the kids :)

 **angelica** : your fake interest in any of my children is ruthless alexander

 **little lion** : nO !! philip is home from his studying abroad trip and I want to know how he's doing and how !! catharine is doing w him being back and things

 **angelica** : she's !! a little better !! but she always is when he's home

 **angelica** : and he's fine he keeps talking about fish like that's all he learns about

 **little lion** : mood hercules used to get mad when I did stuff like that

 **little lion** : in like a cute way where a year later he explained to me that he thought it was cute and also would want to kiss me when I started talking abt taxes bc he freaky

 **angelica** : I'm

 **little lion** : !! how are the rest of the children !!

 **angelica** : gOOd john and william are good, except william chipped a tooth bc he trIPPED on his SHO E L A C E and fell on the coffee table

 **angelica** : and then proceeded to hand me the chipped of tooth and say ""I don't know what you want me to do with this. can they glue it back on?""

 **angelica** : he is 17 years old.

 **little lion** : iM

 **little lion** : hOW ARE MY BEAUTIFUL GODDAUGHTERS

 **angelica** : fiNE !! WHAT DID YOU TEXT ME FOR BC AS MUCH AS I LOVE TALKING ABOUT MY CHILDREN I KNOW THEY ARE NOT THE REASON FOR YOUR CONTACTING ME

 **little lion** : HERCULES LEARNED FRENCH BUT ALSO I DO CARE ABOUT YOUR CHILDREN AS IM THEIR UNCLE

 **angelica** : yAINT THO

 **little lion** : IM THO

 **angelica** : WE CAN TALK MORE JHSKJDH ON SUNDAY GOODBYE

 **angelica** : ok now tell me why my wife is considering if they can actually glue our child's tooth back on

 **little lion** : skhdkajJDSK

 **little lion** : bYE

\---

 **little lion** : MY HUSBAND LEARNED FRNEHC

 **little lion** : DO YOUR KIDS SPEAK ALL YOUR LANGUAGES

 **macaroni fUCK** : nO BC JANE THINKS GREEK IS B O R I NG BUT LUCY DOES YA

 **jmadzzz** : I loved greek idk what they're talking about

 **little lion** : ooh teach me

 **macaroni fUCK** : I mean, we could if you want

 **little lion** : yes!! and you can kiss me while I review

 **macaroni fUCK** : I miss you so much

 **macaroni fUCK** : I want to see you Again between sunday and thursday soOOoOo I can have sex w you

 **jmadzzz** : so WE can have sex with you

 **macaroni fUCK** : oui oui

 **little lion** : ,,,,,there is Time between lunch on sunday and when I have to be home for dinner,,,,,

 **macaroni fUCK** : !!! yes

 **macaroni fUCK** : jane and lucy have volunteering tomorrow from 11-6 sO

 **little lion** : ooh where do they volunteer !!

 **macaroni fUCK** : the cute little nursing home that's right next to the park by our house !!

 **macaroni fUCK** : which remiNDS!! ME!! we promised sandra we'd make her gingersnaps, so we're doing that tomorrow so we can bring them to her on sunday,,,,and then go see alex, have lunch with him,,,,and subsequently come back to our house to have sex with him

 **jmadzzz** : as one does

 **little lion** : I can't wait until we move into the same house and I won't have to leave every time we have sex

 **little lion** : I enjoY cuddling,,,,,after I pee,,,,and also domesticity and warmth and the coMFORT in the KNOWLEDGE that I can wake up next to you

 **macaroni fUCK** : caN!! WE!! MOVE!! TOMORROW!!

 **little lion** : nO !! frANCES IS GOING TO COLLEGE!!!!!

 **jmadzzz** : I want a bomb af balcony

 **little lion** : ya hercules, laf, and john want a gym and uHHh pools are nice, but considering our budget,,,which is sizable,,,,this shouldn't be that much of a stretch

 **macaroni fUCK** : what if we bought a house??

 **macaroni fUCK** : we Are working with a six income household and two years to save love

 **little lion** : !! a house !! I haven't lived in a house in 25 years

 **macaroni fUCK** : IM

 **macaroni fUCK** : wait

 **macaroni fUCK** : same

 **little lion** : !!

 **jmadzzz** : my love who is currently here with me, jane and lucy want us to help them set up their school stuff

 **macaroni fUCK** : :^( but I love our husband and talking to him makes me happy

 **jmadzzz** : hmm but at the same time you Also love and enjoy talking to your children

 **macaroni fUCK** : true

 **macaroni fUCK** : I'm torn

 **little lion** : doNT !! BE !! children come first, you know that

 **little lion** : also !! my children and my Husband are winning too many stuffed animals and we're not gonna be able to pack the car!! not to mention john and lafayette are making out next to me and I need them to have enough collective spouse power to cut hercules off of playing games sO!! I'll be back to talk to you probs before I go to bed !! I love you !!

 **macaroni fUCK** : I love you too!! godspeed

 **little lion** : thank!!

\---

 **little lion** : being in love with thomas when he's so cute makes me feel blushy again and I HATE IT

 **little lion** : BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

 **jmadzzz** : alexander

 **little lion** : ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DONT RELATE

 **jmadzzz** : nO !! BC YOUR FIRST BLUSHY PHASE WITH THOMAS CAME WHEN !! YOU FIRST STARTED DATING HIM !! AND NOW YOURE DOING THAT AGAIN!! FOR ME IT WAS LIKE UHHHH 9 YEARS OF BLUSHY PHASES, AND THEN THE SEVENTEEN YEARS OF LOVING HIM WHERE I SOMEHOW MANAGE TO CONVINCE HIM THAT I AM SMOOTH AS ICE

 **little lion** : BUT YOU STILL HAD A BLUSHY PHASE YOU JUST DONT WANT TO ADMIT IT

 **jmadzzz** : YES

 **little lion** : WAS THAT SO HARD

 **jmadzzz** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, LIKE LITERALLY YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND TRULY MY MOON AND STARS BC THOMAS TOOK THE SUN AND CLAIMED THE CLOUDS BC HES WEIRD AND CUTE LIKE THAT BUT !! I HAVE TO GO STILL

 **little lion** : oH RIGHT!! ME TOO !! BY JAMES I LOVE YOU TOO

 **jmadzzz** : !!

\---

 **jmadzzz** : quick comment on alex: we're so fucking lucky

 **macaroni fUCK** : I KNOW

\---

 **johnn** : !! can we go down to the beach and take pictures of lafayette !!

 **johnn** : their hair keeps blowin in the wind and my heart just goes pOW and I need this documented

 **more like HUNKules** : YES MY MOM SAID SHE'LL GUARD THE STUFFED ANIMALS GO GO GO

 **little lion** : YA S

 **laf** : iM???

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : we should come back here later,,,,like three am later

 **johnn** : ok are you suggesting

 **more like HUNKules** : yes

 **more like HUNKules** : I have a plan set up it involves the tent from the garage here and other supplies I will Provide

 **little lion** : hmmm

 **little lion** : maybe

 **little lion** : now turn on your phone flashlight sO we can get better lighting of our beautiful spouse

 **laf** : y'all are dumb af

 **johnn** : sHH we are resuming the photoshoot NOW

 **laf** : HSJDHSJDHS

\---

 **frances** : howdy I love you both

 **frances** : I have kettle corn

 **france eyes** : yas!! also !! me and james have been talking to your grandmother and I think she hates us

 **james** : I'm Sure she hates us

 **frances** : shush she probably loves you but you both get so worried about my family liking you or not that you don't look or listen to CUES

 **frances** : also my grandmother likes everybody so I mean it when I'm !! sure !! she likes you

 **james** : nO bc she loves theo and then she is not like that w us at all

 **frances** : okAY but theo's a girl, girls are nicer

 **france eyes** : IM

 **frances** : itS THE TRUTH

 **frances** : does hugh senior like you

 **james** : idk he keeps just lookin at your grandmother with these heart eyes I'm SURE he is not listening to the conversation

 **frances** : no,,,probably not,,,hercules gets it from someone

 **frances** : also I'll !! ask her

\---

 **frances** : soOoOO james and francis

 **frances** : thoughts??

 **mother mulligan** : they're lovely why??

 **frances** : they !! think you hate them bc you love theo

 **mother mulligan** : I DONT, theo is just nicer

 **frances** : THATS !! WHAT !! IM !! SAYING !!

 **frances** : but also please they're worried and I love them

 **mother mulligan** : I'll see what I can do

 **frances** : bless

\---

 **james** : ok now she loves us

 **frances** : she's loved you this whole time I told you this

 **frances** : also I'm coming back and I aM sitting on your laps bc she stole my seat how rude

 **france eyes** : !! can I have some of the kettle corn !!

 **frances** : si I got it for us

 **james** : we go home tomorrow :( I have to go back to sleeping in bed alone

 **frances** : my offer still stands my love

 **james** : can I sleep at your house tomorrow night actually like when we get back

 **james** : my family gets Mad if you wake them up at night and also they'll think I was out past curfew if they !! even noticed I was gone

 **frances** : my babe!! of course !! I wish you would stay forever I love you so much and want you to be so safe all the time

 **frances** : francis !! do you want to stay at our house orRR

 **france eyes** : !! ya !! and then, if it's ok with you, I can not go back until like 10 bc I am too tired to JOG

 **frances** : ya!! I love my life !! almost as much as I love the both of you

 **james** : ,nmnhmnhmnmgnm I lvoe you sm

 **frances** : !!!

\---

 **theodosia the Second** : did you know your parents are,,,,taking photos of each other on the beach,,,,,

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ya you could hear them screaming and laughing for like twenty minutes bc they're gross

 **theodosia the Second** : we literally snuck out of the house three days ago and did this

 **pip pip doodly doo** : wE are not in our forties with three kids

 **pip pip doodly doo** : nOT that I'm objecting to us one day being in our forties with three kids laughing and taking photos on the beach, buT

 **theodosia the Second** : ecH one kid

 **pip pip doodly doo** : ,,,,two,,,,,

 **theodosia the Second** : hmmmmm

 **pip pip doodly doo** : we can discuss this when we're not 17 and broke and in high school !!

 **theodosia the Second** : right !! kiss me anyway

 **pip pip doodly doo** : doNT have to tell me twice

\---

 **little lion** : oKAY YOUNGINS!! DO WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE COULD POSSIBLY WANT FOR THIS YEAR AT THE BEACH

 **little lion** : REMINDER WE DO HAVE ALL OF TOMORROW BUT WE A R E GOING TO THE STATE PARK BEACH WITH THE BOMB ASS SLUSHIE BAR SO WE WONT BE HOME UNTIL A LITTLE LATER

 **pip pip doodly doo** : !! we still have gift shopping tomorrow, n'est-ce pas??

 **little lion** : si

 **pip pip doodly doo** : then I'm fine

 **laf** : I have my earrings and I am okay hoWEVER I do have a list of things I want to get for our interior decorating bc I feel like we won't be coming back before you get married again

 **little lion** : why not??

 **laf** : oH right next year

\---

 **laf** : ;^)

 **little lion** : (^;

 **laf** : but also in case you were genuinely asking, when are we gonna find time to do everything we need to with our New House if we're moving Probably that summer

 **little lion** : tru tru tru

 **little lion** : oh wow so we won't be back here for three years :^(

 **little lion** : foUR BC WHO KNOWS IF WE'RE COMING HERE BEFORE MY WEDDING

 **johnn** : aW

 **johnn** : but at the same time moVING and aLEX'S W E D D I N G will be infinitely more fun bc they don't happen all the time

 **laf** : ya !!

 **laf** : oh right we have to figure out flights and stuff for august

 **little lion** : AUGUST !! YES !! MY DREAMS REALIZED BITCH !!

 **more like HUNKules** : you are gonna be so exhausted

 **little lion** : IM COUNTIN ON IT!!

 **johnn** : he's so excited to have sex with five people

 **little lion** : uhHHhHhh are you not excited??

 **little lion** : we DONT have to go if you don't want to you know that right

 **laf** : it's enticing in ways I'm not 100% willing to admit to you or myself yet

 **more like HUNKules** : rt

 **johnn** : I Am excited, but you kashJKHSKJD the way you react is just noT what you would expect when talking about what is basically an orgy

 **little lion** : ,,,fair

\---

 **little lion** : ya

 **laf** : !! I'm gonna lose the list tho before next year so,,,I'm just gonna buy it all tomorrow !!

 **pip pip doodly doo** : mood

 **elizabeth s** : my phone is still @ 100%, I am a goddess

 **elizabeth s** : also !! I think we're all good??

 **hugh lowercase** : yeah all the stuff I would've had to get I would've gotten for mom and dad but they spent $50 on seashell turtles so I'm all good

 **hugh lowercase** : and william has his little seashell ballerina statue he wanted so ya !! we're alright

 **mother mulligan** : we need to stop by the candy shop on our way out tomorrow !! I need saltwater taffy !!

 **more like HUNKules** : we will!! I need taffy and fudge so we Definitely will

 **theodosia the Second** : is it okay if I buy things for my parents tomorrow !!?? they said they wanted stuff but they haven't texted me yet

 **little lion** : of course!! we have to buy stuff for mwash and also something for gwash so he won't be That exasperated when we bring all of martha's decor stuff to their house

 **more like HUNKules** : I think he'll appreciate it !! he likes interior decor

 **johnn** : ya but not Beach interior decor, which is the Whole reason we are buying martha all of these things behind his bACK

 **little lion** : but gwash loves martha more than he hates all of the bad decorations soOO he'll be fine with this,,,right?? at least not where he'll yell at us

 **more like HUNKules** : jsdhksjdh remember the crystals phase

 **little lion** : ODSJHSJKH DSJH HE WAS SO MAD AT THAT

 **little lion** : but at the same time he gave some of them to me so our whole house is Cleansed

 **anastasie** : nice

 **frances** : !! f2j is goOD but also half asleep can we GO

 **elizabeth s** : ya!! letS GO

 **little lion** : !!

\---

 **little lion** : three am

 **little lion** : are y'all ready!!

 **johnn** : I have the necessary Supplies for fucking on a beach, but if your asking if I'm ready Physically, that's something we can fix very easily

 **little lion** : you are not allowed to flirt with me like this until we are ON the BEACH

 **johnn** : rude

 **johnn** : fair but rude

 **laf** : if you two don't get going we're going to get caught before there's anything for us to be caught for

 **more like HUNKules** : did that even make sense??

 **laf** : ,,,,,geT in the bus

 **more like HUNKules** : I like it when you get riled up before you get Riled Up

 **laf** : aKDHKDH IN!! THE !! BUS!! or I swear I will not have sex on this beach with you

 **little lion** : come in here please !!

 **laf** : oH and john is shirtless and on top of you

 **laf** : and now I'm Riled Up

**Author's Note:**

> ihsdjsdhj an uPDATE !! okok so here this is, after almost three weeks, but I've left it for longer and !! it's mostly filler and to tie ends I want to tie Now so I don't forget and !! I hope you enjoy!! comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af!!


End file.
